Project Zenith
by purplechic13
Summary: "Hello." Superboy started at the strange voice in his head. The Genomes above his head went strangely silent, their presence all but vanishing from his consciousness as another took their place. "What is your name?" "I am Superboy." "Superboy? That's a strange name!" "Well what's your name?" "I think it's ... Zenith." Superboy is not the only experiment at Cadmus. ON HIATUS!


**Hello! So, I decided to try out a new story! This is just the prologue, so don't get too excited ...**

 **Anyway, yes! This is an OC story, (because for some reason I really like OCs ... and they're really easy to write for the DC universe) so if you like OCs, please read on! The idea for this story has been bouncing around in my brain for a few months now, but still needs some finalization on paper, so lets all hope (and pray) that this goes okay! (Teehee! I rhymed!)**

 **Note: For those of you who are reading my other ongoing story: So sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I've been away at summer camp for a while, as well as having MAJOR writer's block, so I figured that putting creativity into another story might help me with that. (It has in the past.)**

 **So, yeah. Please enjoy this very inexplicit prologue!**

 _Writing like this means speaking telepathically or the thoughts of a person!_

 **...**

 **May 30, 2010**

 **Cadmus Labs, Washington, D.C.**

Superboy sat silently in the blackness of his own mind. At ten weeks old, his Genomes had finished teaching him basic language, mathematics, and science, as well as crucial information on the Justice League. As the basics of everything had been covered, his time was spent on gaining as much information on as many subjects as possible. World history included.

As his mind was not his own to control, Superboy could do nothing but sit back and digest the details of the Civil War as they were fed to him. Suddenly, the Genomes jabbering was strangely interrupted.

 _Hello._ Superboy started at the strange voice in his head. The Genomes above his head went strangely silent, their presence all but vanishing from his consciousness as another took their place. _Hello, I said._ The small, sweet voice spoke into his mind again. It was such a strange presence, pretty and curious, not at all like the Genomes. _What is your name?_

 _I am Superboy._ He thought back at her, making the voice give a childish giggle.

 _Superboy? That's a strange name!_ Superboy growled, which was a strange sensation when heard through telepathy.

 _Yeah? Well what's your name?_ The voice went silent for a moment, thinking.

 _I think it's … Zenith. Yes, Zenith! That's what they call me!_ Superboy scoffed, which again, sounded strange when heard through the mind.

 _And that's any better than Superboy?_ Zenith went thoughtfully silent.

 _I guess not. Superboy, can I ask you a question?_

Zenith felt his mind shrug and took the gesture as permission to go ahead.

 _Can we be friends? I've looked through every nook and cranny of this place, searching through minds, and yours is the only one that has been friendly. I think it would be awesome to have a friend, and I could come talk to you whenever I can. Please?_ Zenith pleaded, her voice small and childish.

 _My Genomes won't like that someone else has been in my head._ Zenith giggled again.

 _They won't remember that I talked to you. Neither will my Genomes. Only you and I know about this conversation,_ she thought, her voice dripping with mischief. Superboy was baffled. The Genomes controlled everything!

 _How?_

 _Because my mind is stronger than theirs, silly! Uh-oh …_ Zenith's presence in his mind lessoned for a moment before snapping back forcefully. _I have to go! The White-Coats are coming back! I'll come back later!_

 _Wait, the White-Coats? What do you mean?_ Superboy's questions were left unanswered as the girl's mind completely vanished from his consciousness. The Genomes in his pod seemed to kick-start and resumed their teaching, drilling the details of the Lincoln assassination into his mind, though Superboy wasn't exactly concentrating. He couldn't help but let his mind linger on the strange conversation he'd just had with the girl named Zenith.

…

 **June 8, 2010**

 **Cadmus Labs, Washington, D.C.**

It was a week and a half later when Zenith contacted Superboy again.

 _Superboy?_

 _Zenith!_ He exclaimed as he felt the Genomes retreat to the back of his mind.

 _Awww! Did you miss me?_ Zenith teased.

 _I … I was starting to think I had imagined you._ Sheepishness radiated from his mind to hers.

 _It's only been … well, I guess it's been over a week, but still, that's no reason for you to think I'm not real! The White-Coats have been watching me a lot, so that's why I couldn't contact you. They're starting to suspect I'm not completely under their control, so I couldn't take the risk. On happier note, I turned nine weeks old a few day ago!_ The giggle was evident in her voice.

 _The White-Coats. You said that last time. Are you talking about the Cadmus scientists?_

 _Well, who else would I be talking about? I don't like them at all. That's why I come talk to you! You have a friendly mind._ Zenith's voice, even in her mind, quavered a little when she spoke of the scientists.

 _Why don't you like them? They seem fine to me. After all, they created us!_

 _No, Superboy. They're not nice at all,_ her voice trembled. _They experiment on me, poking and prodding and zapping. They're not nice at all,_ she repeated solemnly. Superboy thought on that for a moment. The more he thought about it, Cadmus had never been kind to him either. Granted, they gave him life, which was a kindness in itself, but nothing more. Yet, they had never been unkind either. A thought popped into Superboy's head.

 _Zenith?_

 _Yeah?_

 _How is it that we are speaking?_ Zenith laughed.

 _I'm telepathic, silly! I thought you had figured that out already!_

 _I get that. What I mean is, what exactly are –_

 _Uh-oh! I have to go! I'll try to talk to you later!_ With that urgent blast of a sentence, Zenith's presence vanished from Superboy's mind, allowing the unwavering control of the Genomes to take hold again.

…

 **June 13, 2010**

 **Cadmus Labs, Washington, D.C.**

 _Superboy!_ The Kryptonian clone was startled at the urgent voice that burst forcefully into his mind.

 _Zenith? What's wrong?_

 _Superboy, help me! They're hurting me!_ A scream filled his thoughts.

 _Zenith?!_

 _They found out, Superboy. That I talked to you. That I wasn't controlled. Superboy, help me!_ A sob filled his head. _It's so cold … I can't feel my fingers … what are they doing to me? Please … someone … help …_ Zenith's voice and mind crawled sluggishly, strangely from Superboy's consciousness. He tried to call out to her, to open his eyes and escape, but the Genomes above him latched hold of his mind with an iron grip.

They dug their way into his skull, separating his thoughts into pictures and storyboards. They found all the ones of Zenith and began to coax them into a pile. _She's just a dream,_ they whispered into his mind. _Your imagination, only a dream … only a dream … only a dream …_

Superboy's mind went slack as they repeated the phrase over and over. There was no Zenith. Superboy was all there was, descendant and replacement for Superman. Zenith was just a dream.

...

 **So, yeah ... not much happens here that delves into the real story, but I hope to pop out more soon! Please review, I appreciate you thoughts immensely!**


End file.
